The Road to Salvation and Eternal Life
by Darkglare
Summary: A Hugo story about how he set into motion the interaction between Godric and the Fellowship of the Sun.   Note: Hugo is currently not listed in the character list


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**The Road to Salvation and Eternal Life**

Stan could be downright hostile and rude, but Godric was the silent, creepy one at Isabel's house. He was polite and returned Hugo's greetings, but he'd also stare into space like some fucking zombie.

Hugo reasoned it was hard to be jealous of something that was as complacent as a piece of furniture, but then there would be some vampire function that Isabel would ask him to escort her to, and then suddenly Godric spoke … and everyone listened, hanging on his every word. Including Isabel. He did not speak much, and preferred to sit in a corner, but obviously these cronies of his could not wait to hear what he said next, even if it was contrary to the way they really wanted to do things. Stan usually voiced the popular opinions, and Godric talked him out of it without even trying, pleading or threatening.

And Stan loved him. That was the real kicker. Peace-loving, quiet Godric was his diametric opposite, and they lived together with Isabel.

Isabel said she loved Hugo. He was having the best sex of his life. It was mind-blowing. But now, sex was not everything. He had been with Isabel for over a year, and was not getting younger. She refused to talk about turning him. Why? She loved him. If she loved him, she'd want to be with him forever. He certainly wanted to be with Isabel forever. When she looked at him, it was like she gave him a reason to be alive. Then she'd look away and smile at Godric, and he'd die.

His Isabel loved Godric too. His Isabel loved Godric more.

Godric had firm opinions about a couple of things. One was good for Hugo, because he was always opposed to any idea of Stan's to shake things up by frightening or slaughtering humans. The second was not too good. Godric did not want any new vampires turned in his area without his approval first. The other option was both the maker and prospective child needed to leave Area 9, and not return, unless Godric granted them permission.

At first, all Hugo thought Isabel needed to do was ask. She did not, nor would she say when she would, if ever. Isabel did not even explain what Godric's issue was with new vampires, except to say it was personal and compared it to promiscuous sexual activity leading to unwanted pregnancies. Something was born, and it needed to be properly nurtured. Hugo was more than willing to let Isabel nurture him. He was not going to turn into Stan's latest anecdote about new vampires fucking up in other areas of the United States.

It would not be so bad if Isabel would leave the nest and live with him, but that went back to Isabel loving Godric. She doted on him, though he did no more than verbally thank her, when he did notice. Stan even did things for him, but Hugo was not sure if Stan was doing it for Godric, or to compete against Isabel. The three of them were very much like a real family, with Hugo being Isabel's boyfriend of the week/year. They would forget him as soon as the next man came into her life, unless he did something. Neither Stan nor Godric made an effort to even address him by name. That was a bad sign in Hugo's book.

Hugo did not want to be the Ken accessory to Isabel's Barbie while she went to interesting and cultural events around Dallas, and Hugo looked good in a suit and could sound articulate, since he was a lawyer by profession. Sometimes, Isabel would let him come along to a predominately vampire event, and he suspected she arranged for him to sit next to her while Godric sat in judgment over the month's riff-raff that Stan had rounded up. Trash was still trash, even when it was a vampire.

He had seen it before. Godric would be lenient, if no one got hurt, Stan would gnash his teeth, and Isabel would give Stan a sly look. If someone was hurt, or there was a unresolvable dispute, Godric banished the culprit from his area, usually by the next dawn or the one after, depending on how serious the offense. Hugo suspected Stan took care of the real problems without bringing them to the sheriff's attention, because nothing terrible ever seemed to occur. It was all misdemeanor B.S, and it couldn't be out of respect for Godric.

Stan's posse brought in four vampires from outside. Three looked like shit. The fourth was nothing to write home about either, but she was lively and spitting mad. Sort of reminded Hugo of a truck stop whore who did not get paid.

"Silence," Godric commanded, and the she-devil fell quiet, but glared at everyone.

He lifted his chin in Stan's direction to signal for his deputy to explain these people.

"Sheriff, Lindsey Joe Pickerton of Quitman has turned three vampires since the Revelation. At no time has she asked or received your permission."

"I don't need no fuckin' permission. I got my rights."

Stan hissed, "No profanity in the court."

"In my area, you have what rights I choose to grant. Quitman is part of Area 9 in the kingdom of Texas, or Dallas-Fort Worth, extending to the northern and eastern borders of Texas."

Hugo already knew from Isabel that Godric had the largest area of Texas because someone thought he deserved it. She also hinted that this area had been extended years ago by Godric to reach the western Louisiana border, and that was very good for Godric. The problem was that whenever Isabel tried to explain to Hugo Godric's major accomplishments, they did not sound great or even mediocre. Who cared if he got a bigger chunk of Texas? It's not like he picked up San Antonio, Houston, or Austin. He got I-20 almost all the way to Shreveport. Whoop dee doo.

"All four of you are in violation of the terms I established for residence in my area. You are not benefiting the community with your actions. Are there any extenuating circumstances you think I should be aware of before I pass sentence?"

"How the fuck do you know what Quitman needs?"

Stan was waiting for her to slip, and backhanded her across the face, drawing blood. "Sheriff don't want no profanity around him. Next time, I'll be rippin' your voice box out."

Lindsey Joe sneered at Stan, then Godric, but listed no reason why she needed or made three vampires.

Godric did not wait, and announced, "Very well. Your fangs are to be removed from your mouth. The three children will live and care for you until they grow back in the hope that you will all grow close, and Lindsey Joe will reciprocate the care. Do not make a fourth, or you will be staked."

Hugo was not surprised that Stan was finally happy, but where did those wicked-looking, rusty, big ass pliers come from so fast? Did he keep them under his hat?

Afterwards, Isabel explained to Hugo that it may take up to a year for a vampire's fangs to grow back. She was a young vampire herself, so it would take close to a full twelve months. It was a mark of the dishonor to have them removed.

Hugo's new argument was that Isabel would love living anywhere but Texas.

Still, even while in the midst of basking in Isabel's attention, it gnawed at Hugo that Isabel would not discuss turning him, or even asked her sainted Godric for permission. Their rare arguments would go off on a tangent, including that Isabel would love living in Chicago, New York or Boston. One crossed the line when Hugo asked Isabel if she had fucked Godric. She did not admit it, like the way she laughingly denied ever doing Stan. How could she? He was as emotionless as a statue, besides having the appearance of a teenage boy. It was perverted. Yes, perverted. Just like they said about all vampires. Hugo knew he was weak. Isabel was addictive.

Then Hugo thought Isabel had finally added the last straw to the burden he carried. In passing, which he suspected was really a strong suggestion, she mentioned that Godric rarely fed, but in about a month or so, he should get hungry. Usually Godric fed from another vampire's human, rather than a stranger. By the way, Stan had dumped his girlfriend, Betty Lynn, that Hugo thought was a pile of big hair and a flash of teeth on top a pair of breasts, who lived on a diet of rice cakes. Crunch, crunch, crunch, whenever Hugo remembered to eat and was in the kitchen with her. Good she was gone, since she was annoying, but that did not mean that Hugo was going to let Godric touch him. Isabel did not feed much, just a bit during sex from him, but what was this? Was Godric gay? Did he have to have gay sex? On top of being in love with a vampire, Isabel was asking him to go one step further to have gay vampire sex? Hell no. And the little freak could put that glamour on him, and make Hugo think he wanted to do it.

Hugo spent a couple days away from Isabel to think. It might be best to let things cool until Godric found someone else to snack on. But how? What if Isabel found someone else? Hugo knew he was meant to be with her. Now was not the time to throw it all away. Either Isabel had to come away with him, or Godric had to go.

So Hugo returned, night after night, to see Isabel, worrying that at any time, Godric might see him as food. Like a boa constrictor letting a guinea pig scurry about its cage. Knowing it could swallow it whole at any time.

Since Isabel did not take any suggestion of living anywhere else seriously, Hugo had to learn more about what Godric was good at, and what he wasn't.

Like Isabel and Stan, Godric had his own 'day man'. Dusty could be a weak link, but Hugo was not sure Godric would even care. His real name wasn't Dusty. He was not even a professional. Dusty had never gone to college, had a GED, and his only plus was being a decorated Vietnam vet, which might explain why he used a cane. Thanks to Godric, he lived in a beautiful home, drove a new car, had a stay at home wife, and was living the American dream while working part-time. No one was suggesting Godric feed on Dusty, his wife or sweet daughter. Oh no.

Isabel was of no help with regard to the possible Dusty solution when Hugo asked her why Godric chose him. She knew Dusty worked for years for Godric, they met in Stan's old liquor store, before he expanded to importing and distribution, and his daughter was diverting. When she was a teen, she star 69ed Godric one night (though Hugo doubted this amusing anecdote immediately because Godric never answered the nest's phone) after he called her father, and chewed him out for involving her father in 'shady' dealings running errands for a 'criminal'. Hugo smiled at all the right parts, and Isabel then went on to say that as a favor to Dusty, Godric met with Melissa a couple days before the Revelation in an all-night laundry mat to personally tell her of the existence of vampires, and that they could not meet before since Godric is clearly not getting any older.

The only thing that Hugo did notice was Godric was not into telling Dusty to do much of anything. He listened to them, Dusty would ask a question, and Godric told Dusty to do what he thought best. After eavesdropping on them for close to a month, he figured that Godric could have anyone fill that position.

Although extremely dangerous, Hugo decided he needed to enter the lair of the beast. He trembled at the thought of Godric catching him in his private rooms, and misconstruing that Hugo was there to feed him and have gay vampire sex. If he was caught, Hugo would immediately confess to Godric's face that he hated him and wanted him dead. Whatever Godric did in response to that, had to be better than the gay vampire sex.

From his almost nightly visits, Hugo knew the layout of the house, but did not enter Stan's or Godric's private rooms. They were all in the lower level, below ground. Isabel's solid cement wall with a complex locking mechanism on the door to keep everyone out during the day, led to a spacious room with a high ceiling to make it less claustrophobic. It was beautiful and it was Isabel's, right down to the golden fixtures in her bathroom and the chandelier over the tiled entrance. Across the wide hall was the double steel doors to Stan's room, which from Hugo's brief glimpse in there, had a lot of dark wood. Godric was the first door at the bottom of the stairs, and it was not left open. However, there was a schedule upon which the whole house ran that included maintenance and cleaning. Vampire rooms were taken care of in the evenings, while the occupants did something else.

The master schedule was no secret to the humans moving about the house because they did all the work. All Hugo had to do was lurk about the kitchen and slip into the house office, and look at the days and times on the white board grid, where whoever wrote in the name(s) of who was to perform the task.

Hugo lurked about to sneak in after they took away the laundry. He had noticed that that was the sign they used to let the vampires know they were in their rooms. They piled the laundry in the hall first thing, and took it with them when they finished inside.

He was surprised at how fast the two people were in finishing. It was only about ten minutes from when Godric's clothes got piled onto the cart, the vacuum ran while white sheets were added to the pile, and then they brought out their things and wheeled it towards the service elevator. When he opened the door, Hugo realized why it went so much faster than the hours they spent in Isabel's rooms. Godric's room was not spacious, compared to Isabel's one that was the size of an apartment with its king-sized canopy bed, heavy carved furniture, dressing table, massive armoire plus a television viewing area, walk-in closet and sumptuous bathroom. It was quite simple, even the twin-sized bed in the corner with white sheets and a greyish white, curly haired fur on it. A fur in the twenty-first century.

To Hugo, it looked like a spotlight was shining on the single nightstand because Godric's damned Kindle was on it. He'd take it, but that might lead to the two who cleaned in here getting in trouble. Hugo had not been to the nest prior to the Kindle, but Isabel acted like it was the greatest invention made by humans. Hugo saw it more like a pain in the ass. Isabel, and the whole rest of the house, including the human staff, all knew how to work it because Godric would frequently have some problem with it, and give it to anyone that got close to fix for him. The one time he tried to give it to Hugo, he immediately turned his back on Godric, as if he did not hear him, and Isabel took it, and after a moment, laughed that Godric must have turned the power off and gave it back to him.

Why did Isabel laugh at something like that?

Besides the electronic book reader, were three different Bibles, including a thick, illustrated children's version. Godric also had Theodore Newlin's book in hard copy.

Hugo opened the only drawer, and was disappointed that is had a couple sketch pads and loose markers rolling about. The paper did not even have anything interesting, mostly pages of swirling doodles, with others with broad strokes. No writing. No pictures.

Concluding that there was nothing of use there, Hugo looked at the narrow dresser. This had larger books on top, of art. Probably from Isabel.

These drawers also had useless items, since Hugo knew Godric did not wear socks or an undershirt. If he did, Hugo wouldn't see that ugly, necklace tattoo. His closet also had clothes Hugo had never seen him wear. There were his everyday, pale linen pants and his long shirts that he couldn't bother to button decently, but he didn't wear the other half of the small closet. There was even a pair of blue jeans folded over a hanger. Godric was as likely to wear that as the grey suit, or the dress shoes or new looking sneakers. Hugo sneered at two spare pairs of sandals.

While shutting the closet door, Hugo noticed something in the mirror and turned to stare at a good-sized wooden cross on the wall. What the fuck? It was on the same wall as the door to the hall, so he had missed it when he came in. What did Godric do, stare at it while he was sitting in bed? What kind of freaky ass shit was that?

His bathroom was even less interesting. White with chrome. Soap, toothbrush and hairbrush. Hugo knew that Isabel used less than a human woman, but she was already perfect.

Godric's lack of personality, including possible flaws, seemed complete. Hugo had to convince Isabel to move.

Being reasonable was not working. He had appealed based on her interests, her hard work and inability to advance here with Godric and Stan, and his love and Hugo's reassurance that he'd follow her no matter where she decided to go.

Hugo put his cards on the table, while they were enjoying a post-coital snuggle in her lair. "You know, Isabel, I can't help thinking things would be even more fantastic for us without Godric and Stan around."

"Did Stan block your car in the driveway again?"

Stan had a big boat of a Cadillac. Hugo was quite familiar with it since it was usually left parked to block his car and anyone else's in the driveway.

"Not since you asked Godric to move it," Hugo sulked. Stan had gone on a trip to San Antonio two weeks prior, and his keys may have gone with him. Usually someone just took his keys and moved it. This time Isabel made Hugo look like an idiot. She took his hand and dragged him to Godric, who was busy staring at a wall. It was with great reluctance, after suggesting that Hugo take another car or Isabel move it herself, that he got up and went outside and gave it a pull, the still tires squawking in protest that the Caddy was not a child's toy.

"I knew that would get Stan to stop harassing you, Hugo."

"That's not the point, Isabel. I know I got to jump out of the way whenever my path crosses Stan's, but Godric is a fucking freak."

Isabel stared at Hugo and said, "You may have noticed how good his hearing is, but I doubt Godric bothers to listen to us making love, my darling."

"What? He can do that too? Never mind, I wouldn't put it past him. Always lurking about, being creepy ..."

Hugo stopped talking as he found himself airborne, Isabel snarled as she tossed him into a chair.

"How can you say such a thing? Godric lives here."

"He does not live. Being a vampire is wasted on him."

"Shush," she spit in her frustration. "I need to calm down before I address such a ridiculous accusation."

"But ..."

"Quiet, Hugo. I cannot believe you would say such a thing about Godric."

"Isabel ..."

"You are ridiculing one of the greatest vampires I have had to pleasure to meet, not just work with. Meet. How many do you think I've met in the past five hundred years? Do you not know that I could be sheriff of my own area? I do not need to remain with Godric, nor especially Stan. I am proud to serve Godric. The benefits of living in Dallas under his auspices are unparalleled. He is loved. No vampire in his area would dream of bringing offense to him.

"You do not know what other sheriffs have," Isabel continued. "You may think it shirking duty that Godric does not use the computer to stay in touch with them, and allows Stan and I to communicate with them. It is an eye-opening experience. There is outright warfare in some areas. Vampires versus other supernatural races, and vampires turning on each other, besides the new difficulties we have with humans. Our only problem is the Fellowship of the Sun, and they do not do anything to us, except talk. Godric welcomes talk, and hopes one day the other side will come to realize that. He is listening to them, and one day, they may be willing to listen to him, instead of that Nan Flanagan. The Dallas area could be become a model of humans and vampires living together."

Hugo had no idea Isabel felt this way. Godric talking to people like Theodore Newlin? If only Godric holding his breath would be harmful to him.

"Go, Hugo. I cannot see you right now."

He scrambled to get his clothes with an idea forming in his head.

Hugo did not get far with the Fellowship during his hiatus with Isabel, but they were more than willing to sign up a new member.

Isabel did call, and let him know that Stan had a new human, and that she would like Hugo to come over so they could resume their relationship. Hugo agreed. He did not want to lose Isabel. What would he do without her? He resumed his old routine with Isabel, and said nothing further about Godric.

During the day, Hugo attended some sessions at the Fellowship, but nothing seemed to be happening until he corrected an instructor on how much vampires ate. The guy was plain ignorant and it showed. Tru Blood was not sold in a four pack because vampires drank four a day. They did not live a reverse day, and drink a Tru Blood every meal and for a snack like a Slim Fast shake.

After standing out like that, Hugo's photo was noticed in the newspaper with Isabel at a celebration of new works at the Dallas Museum of Art. She had been of assistance to their recent addition to the American art collection, and was talking on the colonial period, her specialty.

Things snowballed from there at the Fellowship, and eventually Hugo got to speak to Steve Newlin, Theodore's son, himself, about how he genuinely regretted his vampire life style. It was true. He was weak. Vampires were addictive.

The Fellowship, Steve and his friend, Gabe, had loads of questions about the local vampires. Most normal people in the area did not even know Godric existed, even though he was the area sheriff. Dallas saw Isabel at cultural events, and Stan at normal events like nighttime ball games. That was their way of combating the Fellowship, based in Dallas. Vampires could be normal and love the Dallas Cowboys.

Hugo was ready to say whatever he could about Godric to garner his interest, but things took care of themselves when Theodore Newlin, his wife, and baby died in an accident, or were killed. He stopped short of saying that Godric had anything to do with his father's death because if Steve Newlin did speak to Godric, he would never believe Godric had something to do with a murder. Stan, yes. Godric, no.

Steve Newlin was now definitely interested in a local vampire leader and his leaning toward serious Christianity and the possibility offering of repentance for his unnaturally long, sinful life. Hugo hoped Steve sent Godric on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem or Rome or wherever the Fellowship thought would be a good place for him, other than Dallas.

Hugo would call a number from his cell, while he was at the nest and saw Godric sitting in a corner on his own. He'd stand next to the phone and when it rung, he'd answer it and give it to Godric. Simple.

Not so simple. Godric disappeared, but neither Stan nor Isabel had the balls to take over. Stan talked big, but it was clear he was afraid of Godric. They squabbled about finding Godric. Hugo encouraged Isabel, but she was preoccupied. He witnessed a disturbing conversation between Stan and her that led to Hugo discovering something he had not even considered.

"Call him," Stan urged. "If someone knows if Godric is dead or alive, he'd know."

"He'll overreact, just like you."

"I may not like Northman, but he will find Godric. If not, he's a Viking who knows how to raze a church to the ground old-school."

"Oh, now you like him? The last time he was here, Stan, he knocked you down."

"I'm willing to forgive that for Godric. It wasn't Northman's fault that Godric accidentally summoned him. Call him. He can at least tell if Godric is alive."

"If Eric sensed Godric's death, don't you think he would have kicked down our door already?"

"If he senses Godric's death, after we did not call him, he'll stake us both. You willing to risk that?"

"You have a point, Stan, but I am not inviting him to Dallas. One vampire out for blood is one more than I can handle."

Isabel picked up the telephone and dialed a number from memory.

"Eric? It's Isabel in Dallas.

"Have you heard from Godric in the past week?

"He left the nest, and Stan and I have not heard from him.

"No, we did not fight. When does Godric argue?

"That was a rhetorical question, Eric. We're worried about him. Have you felt anything, or has he called you?

"No, don't come here. We'll look for him.

"Both Stan and I are Godric's deputies. Your duty is not in Texas.

"Very well. I'll keep in touch."

Hanging up the phone, she said, "See, Stan? Now I've gotten Eric looking over the border at Area 9. Happy?"

"I am simply for the fact we now know Godric is alive. Thank you for calling him, Isabel. I'm going to keep looking."

"Do not get into trouble."

"I know. Godric will make my life hell once he's back."

Isabel let Hugo know when he asked that Godric did have one child vampire. Older, and more powerful than either Isabel or Stan. Godric accidentally summoned about twelve years ago during the day while he was dreaming. As soon as the sun set, the nest's door was getting hammered upon. Stan opened the door, and got plowed down as Godric's child went immediately to his side.

What was so amazing was the distance over which the summons traveled to wake another vampire from his rest, and how fast Northman answered. He moved with the setting sun westward.

Isabel was puzzled. "Why hasn't Godric called Eric? Even if he does not wake him this time, he will feel the call when he rises. He can be here quickly. I imagine he is almost as fast as Godric, himself."

"How far away is he?" Hugo asked.

"He is the sheriff of our neighbor area in Louisiana."

"Didn't you say that sheriffs could only operate in their own areas, without permission of the local sheriff and if another state, King or Queen?"

"Eric is still as much a Viking today as he was the day he was turned. Godric needs to return before Eric decides to act. We cannot keep him out of Dallas if he decided to come here. That is what Stan is salivating over. A chance to become what humans fear, and he'll use Godric as the reason and let Eric take the blame."

Hugo didn't care who took the blame. This was sounding like it could get out of control, without Godric around to bully Stan into behaving himself. Isabel was not exerting herself enough. She was older and stronger than Stan. She should take over, and lay down the law with Stan.

As soon as Hugo was able, he called Gabe and asked about Godric. He warned him there was one vampire that Godric could call from anywhere and at anytime that would rush to his side. Gabe reassured Hugo that Godric was enjoying his talks with Steve, could leave at anytime, if he chose, and he seemed comfortable even though he did not eat or sleep. Godric's constant reply was he needed nothing.

He called again when he overheard that Godric's Eric was sending a human and vampire from his area on Anubis, and then once more when this Eric showed up in person to berate Isabel and Stan when someone from the Fellowship tried and failed to take his mind-reading human from the airport.

Hugo would do anything for Isabel, even spend time with a freak who read minds. She would see how deep his love for Isabel ran. Isabel forever. Must not think of Godric. Isabel. Forever and forever. Isabel.

Author's Note: I chose Quitman, Texas by looking at a map. The name Quitman appealed to me, nothing more.


End file.
